


We gotta be together to get to the hidden 9¾

by Marluna



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabbles, M/M, Magic, No Plot, Not Beta Read, Not In Chronological Order, a little jae centric but not very much, baby day6 uwu, best friends dopil, best friends jaebri, but also adult day6, really just random and cute oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marluna/pseuds/Marluna
Summary: Random Day6 Harry Potter AU stuff based on the HP AU I made with my kind, cute, smart, funny, precious, wonderful, amazing, pretty, perfect, bestest girlfriend ever girlfriend 💕💕💕💕💞💕💞💕💞💕💞💕💞💕
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K & Everyone, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon, Kim Wonpil & Everyone, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Park Jaehyung | Jae & Everyone, Park Sungjin & Everyone, Yoon Dowoon & Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	We gotta be together to get to the hidden 9¾

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii, this first chapter is just a quick character intro to give you more information about our bestest boys ever since
> 
> I am currently rewatching the movies :0
> 
> But me and my cute gf have tbh been talking about this au for a while so we already have some stuff planned out uwu
> 
> ─────⊰ ✦ ✿ ✦ ⊱───── 
> 
> Takes place in Year 1 

An 11-year-old Park Jaehyung is accompanied to the train station with his mother and his older sister. His father said goodbye to him in the morning and promised to write if he had time, since phones are not really used in the wizarding world. Jaehyung was a bit nervous and honestly lost. His mother had dropped him off at the station and told him to look for platform 9¾. She, unfortunately, couldn't spend much more time with him. His older sister had school and his mother was going to drop her off before heading to her own workplace.

It was all still so surreal. Imagine getting a letter in the mail telling you that you're being accepted into this Hogwarts place, and that you're a wizard. When in fact, 11 years of your life have gone by and magic has never, ever existed. It explained a few things, actually, but it just didn't seem real. And why were his parents so quick to accept it? They weren't wizards, and he knew this for a fact because they were just as shocked as he was at first! He definitely would have to ask them.

But at the moment, Jaehyung was on his own. He wasn't sure what to do. The train station itself was a little familiar. And that's why he was so stumped. He had never ever in his life seen a _platform 9¾_. There was just 9 and then 10. So he was honestly just lost and confused and ready to go ho-

He cannot believe his eyes. He had stood between platforms 9 and 10, ready to ask for help when he saw a girl run right into a wall.

_And she disappeared._

Jaehyung is beyond stunned. Who? What? How? He sees an older boy preparing to do the same. And he runs at the wall and he disappears. Was no one else seeing this!?

"Are you alright?" a boy calls out to the still stunned Jaehyung. He absentmindedly notes that this boy looks like a 'Bob'. 'Bob' seems nice enough, so Jaehyung nods.

"Yeah, I just... Did you see that? Or was it just me?" Jaehyung asks, eyes looking from the other boy to the wall. God, they really had just run through, hadn't they?

"... Is this new to you?" 'Bob' asks. Jaehyung nods. "Okay, well, this," the boy says, pointing at the wall. "... will take you to platform 9¾, where you will get on the Hogwarts Express to Hogsmeade Station and from there go to Hogwarts," the boy explains. Jaehyung feels bad cutting him off, but he's curious.

"Have you been there before?"

"Well... no-"

"Oh, so this is your first year too?"

"Yeah, but I have an older sister that goes to Hogwarts."

"Oh! I have an older sister too! But, uh, she's not a wizard."

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah..."

"So uh... Do you wanna go first or?"

"No, you go ahead!"

"Okay."

And 'Bob' runs into the wall. Jaehyung watches him disappear and swallows down any fear and doubts he may have. He positions himself, closes his eyes, and runs for it.

─────⊰ ✦ ✿ ✦ ⊱─────

It turns out, 'Bob' is not a liar. Jaehyung is not dead. Either that or Heaven is a train station. But there's a man asking him for his ticket, so he's sure he's in the right place.

He doesn't see 'Bob' again.

Instead, he shares the train ride with a doe eyed boy. The boy looks at Jaehyung like he is someone special, someone great. And Jaehyung doesn't know if that's just how he is or if he really thinks Jaehyung is just special.

But he knows a lot of other things about the boy. The boy likes to talk a lot, and he likes to be close to other people. He's already sitting right up next to Jaehyung, squishing the bespectacled male between the wall and the doe eyed boy, who had been quick to introduce himself as "Kim Wonpil". Apparently he had been looking for his sister, gotten lost, and had decided to sit with Jaehyung because he seemed lonely. And he was right and Jaehyung hated that a little bit because who wants to be lonely? It was a little touching that the short boy had decided to ditch his sister in favor of Jaehyung. Although he had to admit, being squished against the wall was not fun.

He is saved from this though, when a lady selling snacks comes by. Wonpil buys a chocolate frog for himself and one more for Jaehyung. "Because we're friends!" And Jaehyung admits (to himself and no one else), it's a little cute.

The chocolate frog is less cute. It jumps at him and Jaehyung lets out a yelp, barely catching it by it's foot. He drops the box on the ground in the process, but he's more worried about the frog squirming in his grasp anyways. "I-Is this thing alive!?" Jaehyung exclaims. It feels like chocolate, it looks like chocolate. Heck, it might be chocolate. So why is it _moving!?_

"Hm? What's wrong? Haven't you ever had one before?" Wonpil asks. He shoves his own frog into his mouth and chews. Jaehyung gags mentally, spiritually, but he tries not to physically. If all wizard food is like this then he wants to go home right now. How is he going to survive when their food is alive?

─────⊰ ✦ ✿ ✦ ⊱─────

Unlike 'Bob', Wonpil does not part ways with him. Not yet, anyways. They hop onto a boat, a new boy with them. Wonpil is quick to introduce himself and Jaehyung. He looks at the new boy like he has all the answers to the world as well, so Jaehyung knows now that that is just the boy's personality.

The new boy is much different. He looks down a lot, tries to avoid keeping eye contact. Jaehyung notices that his voice is kind of deep... Maybe wizards hit puberty early?

Jaehyung finds out that the boy is named Dowoon, last name unknown. He hadn't told them. But he finds out that Dowoon's father is famous for solving all kinds of magical mysteries from Wonpil. That ganers a bit of attention that Dowoom shirks under. He is definitely shy.

"Just last week your father caught those dragons smugglers, right?" Wonpil asks enthusiastically. And while Dowoon seems proud of his father, he also seems uncomfortable with the attention.

"Uh, well... yeah..."

Jaehyung is lost though. "Dragon smugglers?"

"Yeah!" Wonpil says, turning his gaze to Jaehyung. And now that Wonpil isn't staring at him, Dowoon looks up again. Or maybe it's Jaehyung's lack of knowledge that seems like it should be commonplace. "Don't you read the news?" Wonpil asked.

"Well... I mean, no. Do you?"

"Oh... No. But my mom and dad like to keep up with it!"

"Well, so do mine."

"Are your parents muggles?" Dowoon asks.

"What's a muggle?" Jaehyung asks in response. He's prepared to be offended.

"People that can't do magic!" Wonpil chirps helpfully.

"Oh." He's glad he doesn't have to be offended. "Then yes."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Wonpil exclaims.

"Really?"

"Yeah! It's really rare for wizards to be muggle born!" Wonpil exclaims. Wonpil chatters with Jaehyung energetically and Dowoon watches quietly.

─────⊰ ✦ ✿ ✦ ⊱───── 

When they finally reach the actual school, Jaehyung finds himself losing Wonpil and Dowoon. With such a large crowd, it's no surprise he was pushed away from his potential new friends.

Jaehyung is all alone once more. There are a lot of new students and Jaehyung doesn't know any of them. He doesn't pay attention to them though, he's more intrigued by the talking hat. It's... sassy! Jaehyung isn't sure if he loves it or hates it.

Jaehyung finally starts to take notice of other students when the professor up front calls out for a 'Park Sungjin'. Low and behold, 'Bob'. 'Bob' is told that he should be in the Gryffindor house. A table of students cheers loudly. Jaehyung notices that many of them wear red and gold. And right after Sungjin is Wonpil, a Hufflepuff, the hat declares. And Wonpil happily walks (runs) to the table of yellow and black. About three students later and it is Dowoon's turn. He has been sorted into Ravenclaw and he makes his way to a table full of students adorned in blue and bronze scarfs. Jaehyung is called up right after that.

He is not going to lie. Having the hat be placed on his head is nerve wrecking. It speaks! Hats don't talk! Jaehyung constantly finds himself fearing this wizarding world. He is almost certain this is a dream.

Jaehyung is sorted into the Slytherin house. He notes that a scary man watches him walk over to the table the other three had not gone to. Yikes. He notes that Dowoon and Wonpil look at him apologetically. But he sees no problems with the house. Everyone seems fine to him, albeit a little quiet and some look scheming. Others look around with arrogance, as though everyone else is below them. Everyone else seems nice enough. Dinner goes very well, the food is... well, normal. The only thing that Jaehyung can say threw him off was when he saw a ghost's head on his plate, and then said ghost proceeded to fly up, through his piece of chicken, and into the roof. Was there a roof? He had seen one when he was outside... It's not until after dinner, on the way to the dormitories, that Jaehyung realizes why Wonpil and Dowoon had shot him sad looks.

_Many Slytherin don't really like muggles, or their magical children._

─────⊰ ✦ ✿ ✦ ⊱───── 

"Hello class, and welcome to Charms!" Charms is Jaehyung's first class at Hogwarts ever and already the professor is asking him to find a partner. Everyone partners up quickly, and some of the people he knows just don't want to partner up with him. Yikes. He is prepared to give up when suddenly he hears a voice beside him.

"Do you want to be partners?" the boy asks. Jaehyung notices that his eyes look much like a fox's. But he seems nice. So Jaehyung nods. He looks at the other's attire. Blue and bronze. All he can remember is that Dowoon is in that house. He doesn't remember it's name or what the house is for in terms of personality. "Nice to meet you, I'm Younghyun," the other says, holding out his hand. Jaehyung takes it, grinning.

"It's nice to meet you, Younghyun! I'm Jae!"

And this time, Jaehyung's potential new friend sticks around.


End file.
